New Gods
Some like DeSaad or the Lowlies have no inherent superhuman abilities. Some of the New Gods show the following powers: :Immortality: The New Gods are functionally immortal; they cease aging physically near the age of 30. Unless they fall in battle, they are immune to the ravages of time, and could easily live for thousands upon thousands of years. :Invulnerability: Some of them are resistant to blunt trauma like punches, kicks, and blows from weapons like bats and maces, though not -completely- immune; unless the blows are dealt by a being with similar or greater strength, there isn't a chance of injury. :Super Strength: Some are naturally stronger than that of a human man or woman of their build and stature who engages in regular intensive exercise. Their strength can be measured by their ability to lift hundreds of tons. :Super Stamina: Their stamina and endurance might far exceeds that of a human. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of their life on Apokolips or Stamina training on New Genesis, a New God may be able to manage their stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems they are able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to their strength and invulnerability, even their immunity to a certain extent, they can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 48 hours before needing to eat and rest. :Superhuman Reflexes: Some of the New Gods have a highly developed nervous system. Their reaction speed and hand-eye coordination is superior to that of a normal human. They can move fast enough to dodge a bullet before the gun fires and react with blinding speed. :Superhuman Immunity: New Gods have an extremely evolved immune system. They have developed immunity to a number of toxins and diseases. :New God Powers: Some of the New Gods have an ability that goes beyond average physical ability, but it is not a mandatory concept, it's variable. mostly among the higher level New Gods. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Enhanced. | Weaknesses = Radion: New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. Its source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Mister Miracle, protected by their mother box, armor, and sheer toughness have been known to take up to two hits and survive. Radion, must be hard to come by because if it was not, Darkseid would obviously equip more of his troops with it. | GovernmentType = New Genesis: Benevolent Theocratic Absolute Monarchy; Apokolips: Tyrannical and Facist Theocratic Absolute Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Highly Advanced | CulturalTraits = New Genesis: peaceful; Apokolips: Spartan, downtrodden | Representatives = * Genesisians * Apokoliptians | Notes = | Trivia = * According to Batman, the New Gods are actually incredibly powerful living ideas and their Fourth World is actually an archetypal world of : Mister Miracle is a physical representation of the idea of freedom, Darkseid of Evil, Orion is war, Lightray represents joy, etc. | Links = }} nl:New Gods Category:1971 Race Debuts Category:Aliens